Supernatural mini series
by Eyvette
Summary: two girls from a family of hunters go out in search for a lost loved one and run into Sam and Dean winchester, they decide to join the two brothers hoping to make their search go alot quicker


_**Supernatural**_

_**Episode 1: New Path**_

"Come on and Hurry up!" Sam yelled from outside the bathroom door "You going to make us late again!" 

"I'm coming!" I yelled back

I wiped my mouth and put away my toothbrush, I met up with Sam downstairs.

"Geez took you long enough." Sam said

I sat down at the kitchen table and put on my converses, Sam waited for me by the front door holding her books.

"Why do you want to go to school so bad anyways...you never did before?"

"Today's my last day."

"Yay." I said sarcastically "I'm glad I'm out of school."

"Aren't you going to college."

"Next January."

"It'll come quicker than you think."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome sis."

I glared at her and she just smiled that wide satisfied grin.

We climbed in my little blue Toyota and I took her to school, I was amazed at how long it's been since that day someone had opened the gates to hell and the guys in our family were so busy fighting demons that they hardly had time for us. Let me bring you all up to speed.....my name is Larissa, for generations my family hunted demons and anything else of the supernatural. Some people in my family get gifts, I just happen to be one of those people. I have telekinesis but it's very weak at the moment because I try not to use it so much, it gives me way too many headaches and I can only move small things. Sam is my best friend in the whole world some say we're even closer than sisters. We met when our dad's joined forces to take on a powerful demon, she has a special gift too she can go invisible. She can't control it very well so it usually comes when she gets emotional, so my uncle made her a necklace of a onyx wrapped in sliver shaped like the star of David...the scared supernatural star. Wearing this prevents her from being possessed and from her powers taking over during those awkward emotional moments. I have a one too but mine is a ankle bracelet, I never take it off.....it makes me feel so demon free, they can't touch this.

After I dropped Sam off at her school I went to the store to pick up a few things for my mom because tonight we were having a little welcome home party for my dad and Sam's dad. They had come home from tracking a demon that almost took three months so my mom thought it would be nice to plan a little party, have dinner, and play a few games.

Sam's dad would be picking her up after school so that gave me more time to check my Facebook and help mom get the party ready. I went outside and set up chairs and cleaned off the leaf covered picnic table that we would be using, after that I went back inside and picked up the house a little....or at least make it look half decent. 

When Sam and her dad came in around five we went down to the basement to find some games for us all to play. which soon turned into a challenge at a game of Air Hockey, we were tied nine to nine with only one point to go. I hit the little red puck as it came for my goal and knocked it clear off the board almost hitting Samantha.

"Geez," She said "And you say I'm dangerous." 

"You are....that was only my third time knocking it out, you've done it eight time."

"It's not my fault I get a little carried away."

"A little?"

I heard a familiar voice call from the stairs.

"Is anybody home down here!"

"We're in the game room." I yelled

Sam tried to shoot the puck in when I wasn't looking and hoped for a easy win but I stopped it just inches away from the goal.

"Hey," Sam whined "that's cheating, you can't use you powers."

"I think I just did."

Taylor a childhood friend/hunter came downstairs to see what we were up to.

"Air hockey again I see....who's winning?"

"I am." Sam said happily

"It's a tie." I told him

"It wouldn't be if you tried to cheat." she protested

"I wouldn't have cheated if you hadn't tried too."

"Do I even want to know?" Taylor asked

"No." Sam and I both said

"We'll my mom wanted me to tell you that it's time to eat."

Sam said grabbing another puck and shooting it into my goal.

"Okay let's go."

"Hey...I wasn't ready!"

"You still lose." she smiled

"I want a rematch later!"

We skipped up the stairs and got ready for dinner, I greeted my dad with a hug then found my spot at the table between Taylor and Sam. This was the first time we had dinner at the table in a long time, everyone joked around and talked about what they did this week.....I cherish these moments because in my dad's career any day could be your last.

After a hot meal we played a few board games then the boys wanted to watch the football game so my mom cleaned up the kitchen and we went upstairs to my room. Sam played on my lab top while I wrote in my journal. Sam sighed and turned off the computer.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Bored?"

"No...I'm trying to go invisible."

"Why?"

"I don't know I want to,....what's the point of having these powers if I can't use them."

"I know what you mean...I can barely move a chair."

"That's better than mine...I can't use my power willingly."

"You'll get better."

"I hope so....I want to be able to use my power for good someday."

"Me too."

I closed my journal and sat it by my nightstand.

"You want to watch a movie?" Sam asked

"Sure...what do you want to watch?

"I don't care you can pick."

Sam got up and went for the door

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, then I'm going to get some popcorn."

She left my room and I started looking for a movie to watch. I heard a faint knock on my wall. I turned to see Taylor in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Yeah."

I continued to look for something to watch until I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me close to him.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear

"It's only been about a day since we've seen each other last."

he smiled "That's a day too long for me."

I laid my head back on his chest and took in the embrace.

"Did you tell your dad yet....about us?"

I shook my head "Not yet.....but I will, I promise."

"There's no rush take your time."

I sighed "I would have told him a long time ago if I knew how he might react."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck

"It couldn't be that bad," Taylor said "He's known me since we were little."

"I guess I can tell him tonight, if you'll come down with me."

"I'll be right beside you."

He pressed his lips softly against mine, he kept his hands on my waist being the perfect gentleman. He pulled me tighter against his body and I ran my fingers through his hair pulling it every once in a while. It always drove him crazy when I did that and I could tell because he would get rougher but never to where I would feel uncomfortable. We were interrupted by hearing my mother scream from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked concerned

"I don't know."

he took my hand and pulled me behind him then took me downstairs, Taylor saw Sam's dad lying on the living room floor and went to help him up and I went into the kitchen and found Sam lying on the floor.

"Sam!"

I ran over to her and saw that she was unconscious, I looked around to see that the kitchen had been destroyed, chairs were knocked open and stuff lay around in pieces. Sam's dad came into the kitchen and helped his daughter.

"Your mom was taken by a demon and your father went after him."

I looked around and didn't see Taylor come in.

"Where's Taylor?"

he shook his head "I couldn't stop him."

I ran outside to see Taylor take off on his bike, I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car and followed him.

I was led to and old ware house, I don't why Taylor would come here or how he even knew that this was the place the demon took my mother. I parked my car near by and made my way inside. I heard my dad's voice along with Taylor's and....another man, I got down on my hands and knees and hid behind some barrels that were stacked beside some strange machine.

I saw my mom being held hostage by the demon, my dad and Taylor stood on opposite sides of the demon.

"Let her go!" my dad yelled

"Not until you give me what I want."

"What's he talking about?" Taylor asked

"I have no idea."

"He's lying!" the demon yelled "I sensed the power when we first met."

"What power?!" Taylor asked

they ignored him.

"I tell you what," the demon said "Since I'm feeling generous I'm going to give you to the count of three to tell me where it is or I'm going to blow your wife's head off."

"You don't have a gun."

"Don't need one." 

the demon placed his hand on my mothers head and I didn't even want to know what he was capable of doing.

"One!."

"Let her go, Xandrian she's not part of this."

"Two!"

"Stop!" I yelled coming out of my hiding spot

The demon gave me a wide grin.

"Well who is this?"

Taylor quickly ran over to me and pulled me behind him.

My dad ran at the demon, the demon threw my mom down and knocked her unconscious and grabbed my dad by his head. My dad screamed in pain.

"Dad!" I yelled

The demon let go of his head and my father dropped to the ground....lifeless.

"No!'

The demon turned and looked at me, a wide grin on his face.

"Run!" Taylor yelled

I took off for the exit and Taylor went at the demon. The demon picked Taylor up by his shirt and threw him with such strength knocking him through a shelf.

Suddenly the demon was right in front of me, he grabbed my head and a sharp pain came from his touch. It felt like a headache from hell, it was like having a thousand needles being pushed into my brain. I screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand off of me but he wouldn't budge, I was getting very light headed and weak I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

Taylor came out of no where and yanked us apart. Feeling too weak I collapsed to the ground and I my vision was slowly beginning to fade. The last thing I can remember was a loud roar echoing throughout the warehouse, the demon took off running and a dog...a large chocolate colored wolf. It's bright brown eyes looked at me the disappeared, those eyes...I could never forget them, they were so sad.

I woke up with needles and feeding tubes attached to me, the hospital was cold and the little sheet that covered me didn't keep me warm. I saw Sam asleep in a chair next to my bed.

"Sam..........Sam!"

When she didn't answer me I reached over and picked up a small empty cup that was sitting on the table and threw it at her and watched her snap back to life. 

"Larissa!, you're awake"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess....what happened?"

"We found you, your dad and your mom in the warehouse.......but."

"But what?."

"No one can find Taylor, his bike was found outside the warehouse but no one knows what happened to him....he's just gone."

"And the demon?"

"He's gone too."

"Taylor must have went after the demon.....what about my dad?"

Sam was silent 

"Sam....where is he?"

she started to tear up.

"He....he didn't make it."

My mind had went blank I couldn't believe what she had just said... I didn't want to believe it, my dad was the best hunter I've ever known he couldn't have been killed. 

This just couldn't be happening!

I didn't go to my father's funeral....I didn't like them and never could take them. The last one I went to I ended up passing out when my mom tried to take me near the coffin. Sam stayed at house for dinner that following night, it was a quiet dinner unlike the ones we usually had. Everyone had their eyes on there plate but me.....I just kept staring at the empty chair at the end of the table, that was dads spot. But not anymore....my dad was gone never to return the chair now will grow cold just like everything else he had touched. After Dinner Sam and I went downstairs to play one round of air hockey before she had to go home. We didn't talk a lot during the game but I did give her a small smile when she would score and do her little victory dance.

While trying to make a score I put to much force behind me knocking the little puck out of the ring and into a dark room.

I sighed "I'll get it."

It was my dad's office he had all of his notes and research on demons in here, I had never been in here before he wouldn't let anyone in his office. I picked up my puck and started to look around, it's not like it was going to hurt anything. Sam came in behind me and scanned the room.

"Wow......are we aloud to be in here?"

"Nope, but I am anyway."

I started going through the books he had on his shelf.

"What are you looking for?" she asked

"Anything that can give me some information on the supernatural."

"I thought we both already know a lot about the supernatural."

"It doesn't hurt to learn more."

No, I guess not."

She sat down at his desk and started going through papers. I came upon a large wooden China Cabinet and got a little curious.

"I wonder what's in here?" I asked "More books?"

"Don't know open it and find out."

I pulled on the handles but the doors didn't budge

"It's locked." I groaned

"Here."

Sam tossed me some keys

"I found those in the drawer."

I looked down and the many keys.

"Which one is it?" I asked

"How the heck should I know."

I looked at the key chain and decided to pick the skeleton key. I turned it clockwise and heard a click, the two doors became loose.

"Ha, I got it on my first guess."

"Good for you."

I opened the cabinet to find all kinds of weapons and weird tools.

"Whoa."

Sam got up and looked as well.

"Whoa.....your dad was crazy."

"Your dad's probably the same."

"Probably."

"Hey check this thing out."

I said picking up a crossbow

"I wouldn't touch tha-"

The bow went off and shot an arrow into my dad's elk head he had on the wall and I immediately put the bow down. At the bottom of the cabinet there was a small shelf, I reached in the dark cubby hole and pulled out a book. It was an old black book with old pages and little pockets for folders.

"It's dads journal." I said

"He kept a journal?"

"Yeah all hunters do, this is where they write down secrets and personal info on the supernatural."

We went up stairs and looked through the book. I flipped the pages trying to be very careful and not rip there fragile selves, the book was covered with info and picture my dad had sketched. Then I stopped on a page when I saw something.

"Xandrian."

"What?" Sam asked

"Xandrian was the demon that killed my dad!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he was the one at the warehouse."

I read the page hoping to find info on him.

"He can kill people by touching him.....I guess that's how he killed my dad."

"How do you kill it?" she asked

"The same as others, trap him in the pentagon and say the holy ritual in Latin."

"I know Latin."

"Now I know where Taylor went.....he knows Latin too, my whole family does, except for me."

"I thought you knew Latin?"

"I do I can understand it, but mine just really sucks when it comes to speaking it."

"Do you think that's where Taylor went?"

"I know that's where he went.....and I have to find him."

"What are you saying....how are you going to find him?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Follow him."

"Follow him you don't even know where he is."

"Like you always say seek and you shall find."

"Larissa!" She scowled "What about your mother?"

"I'll leave a note."

"This is crazy."

Samantha heard her dad calling her from downstairs....it was time for her to go home.

"Don't tell them." I told her

"Don't do anything until we talk more.....okay."

I sighed "Fine....I'll see you tomorrow."

I felt bad but I couldn't wait, once my mom was asleep I packed some clothes, my dads journal...and my lab top. Before heading out I went downstairs and took one of my dads weapons, a small black bladed sword that could split into two. I heard it was special and could kill demons, that's what my dads journal said anyway. I went back upstairs and slipped out the door leaving this note.

Dear mom,

I'm sorry for doing this but you've always told me to follow my heart and now that's what I have to do. It's nothing you've done but the demon that killed my father....he's still out there and I know that Taylor went to go find him.. I have to become a hunter and help, you know it's in my blood and I know I can do this. 

.I'm in love with Taylor mom.

I have to find him....this is what my heart is telling me.

And don't worry I'll keep in touch, you know my cell. say bye to everyone 

I promise I'll be back! with love,

Larissa

I began my long walk out of town, there was a bus stop that made one last stop in our town at midnight and I had to get there. When I got to the other side of town I was shocked by what I saw. Sam was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus carrying her black jean purse on her arm and her backpack lay at her feet.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I asked

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would sneak out."

"You can't stop me, Sam....I'm going."

"I know...I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you."

I was shocked by her words

"Sam."

"Sisters stick together."

"But what about your family?" I asked

"I left a note and my cell phone number."

I couldn't help but smile, that was the same thing I did.

I flopped down beside her on the bench and sighed.

"Do you know there may be danger on this little trip." I asked her

"Yep...that's why I came prepared

She reached down and pulled out a container full of salt and some holy water. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just I could never see us doing what our dad's did."

"I know and yet here we are."

We saw the grey hound bus pop up over the hill.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" I asked

"No point in turning back now."

"I guess not....we're on a new path now."

We stood up and grabbed our stuff, when the bus stopped he hopped on and put fifty cents in the machine and found a spot in the back.


End file.
